


Beating the Cold

by kyranasaurusrex



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Human, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyranasaurusrex/pseuds/kyranasaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is cold, and Cecil is tired, though he can find one better thing to do than sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Please be nice, though I would love some helpful criticism!

One thing Carlos hadn’t expected, even from Nightvale, was the cold. It’s in the desert, after all. Well, the cold was one thing, but snow? In the desert? This was against everything Carlos had learned, but, then again, so were most things in Nightvale.   
Nonetheless, it was still surprising, so when he had woken up to snow, he had maybe panicked a little. Maybe. Just a little.   
“Cecil!” he’d exclaimed loudly. “Yes, my Carlos?” Cecil had uttered back sleepily. “It’s snowing!” He was still talking louder than he should have this early in the morning. “Well it does tend to do that in winter,” Cecil explained, putting on a tone that made Carlos feel foolish. “But we’re in the desert?” It came out as more of a question than a statement. “Yes, excellent observation, Mr. Scientist” Cecil was still making Carlos feel foolish with his tone and choice of words, though meant as a compliment. Carlos just rubbed his face in frustration. “I’m going to make some coffee” he said, and stalked off to do just so. 

By the time the scientist had come back to the bedroom, Cecil was fast asleep again, and he was very cold. He hadn’t thought to bring warm clothes to the desert, so putting on a fuzzy jumper and cuddling with Cecil was out of the question. Well, the part with the fuzzy jumper was, anyway.   
As Carlos climbed into bed beside Cecil, he began to get ideas into his head. Ideas he was quite sure Cecil would appreciate. When he was fully laid down next to Cecil, he started to kiss him. Starting at his forehead, and trailing down his face. Cecil groaned, “Carlos, it’s too early!” But Carlos had made his way to Cecil’s neck already, and wasn’t planning on stopping.   
“Oh, but, Cecil, it’s so cold” he replied playfully. Cecil gasped as Carlos reached his collarbone, and nipped slightly. As carlos was pushing away Cecil’s shirt to continue his trail, Cecil flew up and straddled Carlos’ hips. “I thought it was too early” Carlos teased. “Well, I’m awake now, anyway, might as well have fun.” As quickly as humanly possible, perhaps faster, Cecil’s mouth found Carlos’.   
Cecil started rolling his hips over Carlos’, and he could feel his ever-growing erection rubbing against his own. Carlos’ hand trailed underneath Cecil’s shirt, over each notch of his spine, and all of the sudden, his shirt was up and over his head, thrown on the floor to be forgotten. Cecil was now doing the same to Carlos, trying to lift his shirt whilst he was lying on the bed. When they were left in nothing but their boxers, Carlos began to deepen the kiss even further, moving his hand to the waistband of Cecil’s boxers, hand disappearing underneath to grab at Cecil’s ass. Cecil, now a moaning mess, practically threw his boxers off, next grabbing at Carlos’ to do the same.   
Now both completely naked, and painfully hard, cecil practically moaned “I want to ride you. Hard” waiting for Carlos’ reaction. Carlos, being about as enthusiastic as possible, grabbed a condom and the lube from the bedside table.   
“Lie down” he told Cecil. Obeying, Cecil went onto his stomach, and Carlos sat in between his legs. He squirted some lube onto his fingers, and began to work Cecil open. First with one finger, then two, and three. He almost came just listening to the wonderful noises Cecil made.  
When he thought Cecil had been worked open well, he rolled on the condom, and positioned himself on his back. Taking this as his cue, Cecil positions Carlos at his opening. As he slid himself further down Carlos’ shaft, Carlos began to lightly thrust into him. When Carlos thrusted, Cecil sank onto him, positioning the thrust just right, Carlos began to hit Cecil’s prostate. Cecil practically screamed when Carlos began stroking his dick in time with his thrusts. Cecil cried out with a mixture of a moan and a scream when he came on Carlos’ chest. Carlos wasn’t far behind, coming in Cecil with a cry.   
Carlos wiped his chest with his previously discarded shirt, and Cecil collapsed onto him, slowly sliding off of Carlos’ now soft dick. “Are you warm now?” Cecil asked dreamily. “Quite,” Carlos replied, “are you less tired?” Stifling a giggle, Cecil replied “I’ve never been more awake”


End file.
